Never too late
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Izuku and Uraraka find out the hard way that sometime it is never too late to save a life. Written for World Suicide Prevention Day


Uraraka was in her room

"Yeah, I understand, yep, okay; yeah I know. I love you too bye" she said as she got off the phone to her mother; she stopped smiling before brushing her hair back and walked over to her desk she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down, she looked up at the wall where photos of her classmates having a good time were, smiling sadly she went back to her writing. Once she was finished she walked out of the dorms, she smiled as she dropped something on the floor, everyone was busy with the latest hero based game that Kirishima bought. An hour later Izuku got up and was walking to the kitchen when he stepped on something, looking down he picked it up revealing the note Uraraka wrote. Opening it up and reading it he quickly dropped it and bolted out of the dorms.

"Midoriya!" Iida said

"What's up with him?" Mina asked as Yaoyorozu picked up the piece of paper and read it gasping.

* * *

The rain was coming down when Izuku finally got outside, he looked around frightened until he saw it, activating One for All he raced down the path reaching UA in no time, ripping open the doors he bolted inside. He was so focused on where he was going that he just missed crashing into his mentor

"Hey Midoriya why the rush?" All Might asked

"NO TIME!" he shouted back as he raced down the corridor. All Might sensing something was wrong went to the window and paled at what he saw. Looking back down the hallway he grimaced. Izuku was going to make, even if he had to will his body to use all of One for All. Once he reached the door he threw it opened and went wide eyed.

* * *

"Here he comes" Uraraka said stepping up onto the ledge, she closed her eyes and then looked up at the sky, she sadly smiled "I'm sorry" she said as she turned around and walked backwards until the back of her shoes were over the edge of the building she closed her eyes and felt herself falling back. She was about to fall

"NO!" Izuku shouted grabbing her hand "OCHAKO!"

"Deku, please" she said

"No!" he said pulling her into his arms. "Whatever it is, I'll help you with it" Izuku said "Everything's going to be okay" he said smiling

"How do you know?" she asked

"Because I am here" he said smiling pressing his forehead to hers

"That is so cheesy" she quietly laughed

"Come on let's get out of this rain" he said leading her inside.

* * *

Midnight was just about to finish for the day when two of her students came up to her

"Hey Miss Midnight, if you have a minute, can...can I talk to you privately?" Uraraka asked

"Sure come in, I'm the only one here" Midnight said holding the door open for her student. Uraraka smiled sadly before entering the office. Izuku released a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Young Midoriya" All Might said

"All Might, what's wrong?" Izuku asked

"You know, some people who are heroes just because they have a license, then you have the heroes who have earned that title; and once again Young Midoriya you can count yourself in the latter category" All-Might smiled

"How can you tell?" Izuku asked

"Because I saw you did up there. You see Izuku when someone gives up there life, it's not just them that is affected by such a tragedy; their friends and family will ask what they did wrong, what they could have done, what if they were there for them, what if they asked 'are you okay.' Basically they start thinking over the things they could have done. Not many people have the ability to do something. Most of the time they try it usually ends in failure."

"But she seemed so happy" Izuku said

"The human mind is a funny thing Midoriya. Once day you could be fine laughing and feeling happy, then you start to feel scared, stressed, pressured or depressed and...and start wanting a fast. All you can think of is just the end of that situation. But today someone tried the solution and you stopped it and now they are in there talking about it, like I am talking with it to you" All might said as Izuku looked up at him. "Today you proved once again you are a true hero" he said

* * *

Shortly Izuku returned to the dorm looking tired

"Midoriya!" a chorus of voices shouted making his friend race over to him

"Is she?" Toru asked

"No, no I got to her in time" Izuku said collapsing

"To think we didn't realise anything was wrong" Yaoyorozu said leaning against Todoroki

"She hid it well" Iida said

"Maybe it was a sudden thing?" Toru asked

"I don't know, all we can do is be there for her is be there for there" Todoroki said as Midnight and Uraraka walked in

"Hey guys" Uraraka said smiling sadly

"Ochako" Yaoyorozu said as she and the other girls entered into a group hug with her, each one of them crying

"I'm sorry" Uraraka said "I'm sorry I didn't come to you guys first" she said

"It's okay, it's okay" Toru said

"We're here now" Yaoyorozu said. Izuku smiled slightly when Kirishima came up to him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Kirishima?" Izuku asked

"It might have been tough, but you did it." Kirishima said. Bakugo looked on and sighed

'Why don't you take a leap of faith off the and hope you get a quirk in your next life' that was what he said to his rival back when he was in middle school. Looking at what just happened it, the ending would be different if Izuku did take his advice. Heck he would probably felt some negative emotions. "I'm an idiot" he said stalking off.

"Midoriya, I know All-Might talked to you, but please know the staff room is always opened if you need someone to talk to, that includes all of you kids as well okay?"

"Yes ma'am" they all said

"Please remember we live in the present because our lives is a gift" Midnight said before leaving

"Deku" Uraraka said

"Yes Uraraka?"

"Thank you" She whispered hugging him

"You're welcome" Deku said smiling as he hugged her back

* * *

 **Hey Guys Autistic-Grizzly here. Now if you're wondering why the heavy subject for this quick one shot its because September 10th is World Suicide Prevention day, that's why I wrote this after listening to a 'Never Too Later' cover an d one of the comments was about anti-suicide. Suicide is probably one of the biggest killers in the world, it can strike at many time to anyone. Stress, PTSD, Depression, Anxiety are some of the major causes of it.**

 **So if you are feeling this way, remember there are people around you who you can talk to whether it be a councillor, medical professional, pastor, family or friends. Heck even people on here you could reach out and talk to. Please never forget that no matter what you are feeling or is happening in your life always remember that you're life is not something worthless, it is something special, just like you all are. No matter how bad things in a single moment of time they will be better, trust me on that one (I've been there with my anxiety problems)**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
